Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a heat spreader for a packaged semiconductor device.
Related Art
As semiconductor technology advances, semiconductor devices have decreased in size, thus allowing for a higher density of circuits within packaged devices. The higher the density, the greater the power requirements and thus the greater the amount of heat generation. The heat needs to be sufficiently dissipated to a heat sink or ambient air in order to protect the devices. For example, in high-power-density microelectronics, such as with 3D packaging having stacked integrated circuits, large amounts of heat are generated which, if not properly dissipated, may prevent the integrated circuits from operating correctly. However, traditional single conductor heat sinks which attach to the top or bottom of a packaged device do not draw sufficient heat. Therefore, a need exists for a heat spreader which provides improved thermal dissipation.